1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tongue-and groove floorboard, and more particular to a floorboard which will not have any deformation and which can insulate sound.
2. Description of Related Art
Tongue-and-groove floorboards are a conventional material used in construction. A conventional tongue-and-groove floor is made of a plurality of planks, as shown in FIGS. 8-9. The tongue-and-groove floorboard (60) comprises a tongue (61) formed at one narrowside of the plank and a groove (62) defined at an opposite narrow side. A plurality of channels (63) are defined in the bottom of the floorboard (60). In construction, the tongue (61) of a first floorboard (60) is matched with the groove (62) of a second floorboard (60), and the groove (62) of the first floorboard (60) is matched with the tongue (61) of a third floorboard (60). Thus, a floor comprises a plurality of tongue-and-groove floorboards fitted together in the manner described above.
However, the conventional floorboard (60) generally has deformations caused by the differences in humidity and dampness of construction areas. If the deformation is generated on the floorboards (60) prior to construction, the deformed floorboards (60) are scrapped and thus increase the costs of construction. When the deformation is generated after the floorboards (60) have been laid as a finished floor, destroyed the entire floor must be ripped up, discarded, and the work begun again.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved tongue-and-groove floorboard to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.